


hold, squeeze

by suyeols (mirokkuma)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: (only a tiny bit but better safe than sorry), Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Genderswap, Pegging, hand holding.., when will junhee get her own tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 04:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20039671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirokkuma/pseuds/suyeols
Summary: Junhee leans over his broad back and her hair brushes the damp skin. In a lower voice she says, “Letting me take you,” and Chanyeol thinks he might just die right here and now.





	hold, squeeze

Junhee’s hands are not gentle. They’re warm, firm - her fingers are thick, and Chanyeol’s never been more aware of that than when a second eased into him and his whole big body turned to mush. She’s easily manoeuvring him into position while he’s still dazed from it, and he should maybe be helping more, but.

“You’re nervous?” She asks, squeezing his hip. “Chanyeollie, you’re not having second thoughts..?”

“No,” he says into a mouthful of pillow. His face has been buried into it since she set about rummaging in the drawer under their bed for _things_. She told him if he was there then to fold his arms under it so he was less likely to cause any chaos with flailing hands. Chanyeol has a habit of overreacting to the lightest of touches. “No, I’m just..” he’s not sure she can even hear him rambling. “It’s just. This is,”

The yank upwards is sudden. Chanyeol yelps, realises she’s slotting a pillow in under his hips, and quickly attempts to stop falling over while lying down and help. Her right hand smears tacky lube across his upper thigh. He feels wet and _so_ embarrassed and like he’s been aching for at least half an hour. In his heart too. His tiny girlfriend was more than happy to rail him, agreeing before he’d even found the right words. Maybe a little more enthusiastic than even he was, which in retrospect would have been terrifying if he hadn’t been so grateful.

“It’s what?” She nudges his thighs apart and settles her knees between them, then rubs into the curve of his lower back with her thumbs. “What is it, my pretty Yeollie?” she coos. He can imagine the way she’s tucking her hair behind her ear as she says it, and he breathes hotly into the pillow as the praise shudders right through him. Her hands slide down and knead in. Cold air makes Chanyeol hyper aware of how messy she was with the lube, and the longer she holds him spread for the deeper into the mattress he tries to escape. “Pretty all over,” she hums, and he _knows_ she’s grinning at how his whole body involuntarily responded. He loves it.

For a moment her hands trail down to his inner thighs, absently stroking back and forth to soothe him. His breath hitches when her thumb brushes a little too deeply between his legs, but the touch soon retreats.

“Sweetheart,” she touches his hip lightly, “Do you want to hold my hand?”

The last of the prep takes a moment, Chanyeol still hiding his flushed face but straining to pick up hints. The slick sound of Junhee’s little fist spreading lube over the silicone, stroking it like it’s real flesh, is obscene. When Chanyeol looked earlier it was easily slim enough for her hand to wrap around, which was reassuring, but she shuffles up and nudges against Chanyeol and his belly swoops with nerves.

“I’ll go so slow,” she promises, rubbing the tip back and forth against him. Everything is so slick and wet that it feels like it should be easy, as easy as when he slides into her. But it also totally doesn’t feel like that’s what’s going to happen at all. “Just relax. And breathe, and don’t kick,” she says, and Chanyeol’s ears burn at the tips. He knows that. He’s _trying_.

Fresh air hits his damp face as he finally lifts from the pillow to look back over his shoulder. “I’ll- tell you if I need to stop, so just keep going, ok?” He plants back down, reaches his hand behind himself, and for a second the firmness of Junhee’s grip makes this feel like it’s totally fine. And then she sinks in, just a fraction, stretching him around the narrow head, and it startles an embarrassingly loud sound out of him.

Squeezing Chanyeol’s hand with one of her own and balancing her weight on the other, Junhee leans into him, slow steady pressure. “Good boy, you’re so good,” she breathes, watching his trembling back. She sounds as turned on as he wants to be, but all Chanyeol can do right now is pray that it gets more fun as you adjust. Fingers they’ve practiced a few times, it just feels kind of weird until it feels nice, but this is..a lot. He whimpers and whines and curls his toes into the sheets as he’s opened up, and he fucking knows she’s loving every pathetic sound coming out of him. It was his idea to use something realistic rather than one of those totally smooth rainbow bright toys, but maybe just sometimes he does have bad ideas.

All at once it- doesn’t so much get easier, but he takes the widest part of the ridge, and from there his body involuntary draws more of the length in. Chanyeol lets out a distressed moan, overwhelmed with the sudden sensation of fullness, and behind him Junhee gasps. “I’ve got you,” she shushes, squeezing her fingers tight around his, “You’re so good, Yeollie. You look so beautiful taking me.”

Chanyeol can barely think, let alone respond. She’s still slowly sinking in, and he breathes through it like she told him to, can’t imagine how the fuck much more there can be to take. He’s so _full_ and it wasn’t disproportionate to how small she is. Junhee leans over his broad back and her hair brushes the damp skin. In a lower voice she says, “Letting me take you,” and Chanyeol thinks he might just die right here and now.

The first full thrust is uncomfortable and strange, but Junhee stays as slow and rhythmic as she promised, and soon the silicone warms and softens and feels less of an intrusion and more like something Chanyeol wants in him every night. The pleasure comes quickly once they figure out the angle she slides in easiest. Chanyeol’s honest that it still aches and is weird, and Junhee murmurs her approval as he pushes onto his elbows and arches anyway, clumsily rocking back to meet her.

“Pretty baby,” her breath comes shallow, “Are you ok if I let go?”

He’d prefer she didn’t, but he obligingly slips his hand back up under the pillow, gripping his own forearm tight. And then she takes his narrow hips in both hands, digs her knees firmly into the mattress, rocks into him so deep he sees stars. Mindful that it’s his first time (and that he’s a hesitant, sore loser) she doesn’t do anything too different, too sudden, but soon he’s close and his body softens under her, lets her fuck into him sloppy and easy now. The wet sounds and overwhelming new sensations take Chanyeol quickly, and he can’t even tell if his orgasm is building or has already happened at the point Junhee is breathing harsh from exertion and grinding her tiny waist down against him.

“Oh-” Chanyeol sobs, feeling every inch and vein of the cock buried in him dragging raw and sensitive. Junhee curses softly, _affectionately_, he’s so perfect. “I’m- noona, oh-”

“Already?” She admonishes, rebalancing her weight by pushing him down harder. Her fondness expands warm in his chest, and he lets out another little sob. “Want me to slow down?” She asks, digging her fingers into his flesh and demonstrating by dropping her pace to minute slides of the flared head inside him, threatening to pull out entirely. It’s like it sets his nerves on fire suddenly having such centred stimulation, and he’d be writhing if the sharp edges of Junhee’s nails in his skin weren’t purposely a threat.

“Don’t know,” Chanyeol whines hoarsely, “I don’t know- feels so, much, it’s so much-” He has no idea if he wants to feel her pounding into him or if he wants to keep going like this, like this for as long as possible, the agony of his body helplessly trying to draw her back in. “I love you,” he babbles at lack of anything coherent, “You know h-”

Junhee grips the back of his hair in a tight fist close to the roots, enough of a hold to yank his face out of hiding without hurting him. “You look so beautiful,” she says, “Chanyeollie, you’re so beautiful taking me.” And Chanyeol’s face is hot and slick with sweat, and he hasn’t been able to consciously control himself for like, the last twenty minutes, but he believes her. Being forcibly arched back is stupidly hot, knowing he looks as good as he feels right now is.. He’s her beautiful boy, and that’s-

Chanyeol’s first orgasm is dry and feels as though it builds entirely in the tight bundle of nerves Junhee is rocking into. It hits him unexpectedly, his muscles all locking down and an obscenely loud moan shuddering out of him. Junhee slips out before he can get worried it’ll feel bad, shushes him, kisses his hot cheeks. She eases him onto his side and, toy discarded, wastes no time clamping her legs around his thigh.

“You were perfect. So good for me,” she pants against the salty damp skin at his throat, rocking slick and burning hot against him, “Want to fuck you again already.”

Chanyeol groans in agreement, dazed and helpless as she gets herself off at a pace he definitely couldn’t assist with right now. She fits her lips against his neck, just in front of the the thick tendon, sucking harshly and bucking faster at the sound of Chanyeol’s whimpers. He comes before Junhee again, in a small, sad dribble down the outside of her fist. It’s his over-sensitised pleading that tips her over the edge, because she’s mean and he’s so in love with how she loves him. 

They both nap straight after, because they’re both gross and can live with each other’s grossness. When Chanyeol’s back twenty minutes later he feels groggy and heavy all over, like he’s coming out of hibernation. Junhee is awake, her warm, firm hand cradling his head, nails scritching his scalp.

“Ok?” she tilts him for a kiss that he happily wriggles into, “I wasn’t too hard on you, right?”

Chanyeol makes a grumpy little sound and shakes his head. He totally could have taken more. Yeah. “You’re, no, I didn’t..” She’s too small to do any real damage, he’d meant to say. They’ve been together long enough that it almost surprises Chanyeol how she can still get him all tongue tied when she’s bed-headed and misleadingly soft. “I’ll clean up,” he rasps, and ow, he needs some water, “The sheets and the..the thing, I’ll clean. You did everything else.”

She hums, smiling. “Don’t make it sound like it wasn’t for me too. But thank you, you’re a good boy.” She leans up to dot little smooches to his cheek and bruising jaw. He never bothers to cover her claims; he’ll look beautiful and owned for the rest of the week. “Leave it out in the bathroom to dry off and I’ll stash it away with the rest.”

“Sure,” Chanyeol makes to push up onto his elbows. But- He blinks wide eyes at Junhee where she’s already wriggling into his half of the sheets. “The rest?”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this Very Fast so it’d be done before midnight as a birthday present to myself and decided to post it before shame catches me up (´-ω-`) look at [this perfect pup](https://twitter.com/coldhot_baby/status/1155618788345176064?s=21) wow;;  
anyway thank you for reading ! ☀ I am on [twt](https://twitter.com/taonsil) ❀ [cc](https://curiouscat.me/suyeols) 24/7 crying about suyeol


End file.
